1. Field
This invention pertains to a welding arrangement and process for joining parts in various weld configurations. More particularly, the process relates to the use of a resistively heated cover sheet that provides conductive heating of the weld zone of the parts to be welded and constrains the molten part material to the weld area.
2. Background
As consumer demand for more fuel efficient vehicles increases, as well as increased government regulation of fleet fuel economy, the use of light-weight materials such as aluminum for automotive components is becoming more attractive. As part of this effort, aluminum parts with continuous joints are of interest; however, the processes used to fabricate these joints are expensive. These processes include laser welding, gas tungsten arc (GTA) welding, and electron beam welding.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive continuous wed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide conductive heating of a weld zone.
It is an object of the present invention to prevent metal expulsion from the weld.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of welding aluminum.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a weld of good weld integrity.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce electrode wear rates.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a weld with minimal evidence of cracking or porosity.